


weasels vs foxes

by doxsainoixacid



Series: weasels v foxes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Komori Is Scary, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Shovel Talk, Swearing, atsumu feels threatened by a weasel, help him, op still doesnt know how tagging works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxsainoixacid/pseuds/doxsainoixacid
Summary: in which a weasel threatens a fox if he hurts his weasel cousinalso read: Komori threatens to break Atsumu's hands if he so much as cracks Sakusa's heart. Close cousin things.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu, Komori Motoya & Miya Atsumu, Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou - Relationship, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: weasels v foxes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798720
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156





	weasels vs foxes

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short but i hope ya enjoy komori giving the shovel talk to our dearest rat setter<3!

_Threatening_ isn't supposed to be the first thing that comes to Atsumu's mind.

Hell, he shouldn't even _feel_ threatened.

But to say that he does is a complete understatement.

He's _terrified._

The libero stands in front of him, arms crossed. The lack of light in the empty hallway they're in makes his usually kind, blue eyes glow. It almost makes him look predatory. Atsumu has to blink to make sure he doesn't see things for the sake of his performance later and his sanity.

"Komori-kun?"

The latter takes a few seconds before letting out a puff of air.

"Listen very closely, Miya, because I'm not going to repeat this later."

_...what the fuck?_

"I know Kiyoomi like the back of my hand, and I've seen him through his bad days," Komori sighs again before letting his shoulders go slack. "Please, even if I'm not there, take care of Kiyoomi for me."

Atsumu can only nod in understanding. He's been in his position before. When Sunarin and Osamu came to announce to the setter that they were dating, in typical sibling fashion, Atsumu asked to have a word with Rintarou. In private. You could probably guess what happened next.

"Good. Good to know," Komori nodded to himself before placing a heavy hand on Atsumu's shoulder. "Then you should do your best for Kiyoomi. And for my sake as well, because if I ever see him frowning even a little more than usual _or_ if I ever hear that you cracked or dented his heart a little, I'll make sure you won't be able to play for the rest of the season."

A soft gasp came from the blonde as he held his hands protectively, suddenly seeming to come to his senses. "Y- wuh- ya can't do that to my setter hands, Komori-kun! How am I gonna hold Omi-Omi and set volleyballs then?"

Komori tightens his grip and tilts his head with a cold smile, "That's for you to find out."

Atsumu lets out a weird noise before Komori releases his shoulder. Immediately, as if he didn't just remind Atsumu of the way Kita would show him strained smiles when he does something stupid, the libero laughs. Lightheartedly humming to himself as he walks out to the main hallway, he turns to a _very threatened_ Atsumu.

"Thank, Atsumu-kun! I feel assured for Kiyoomi now!"

"I- I don't???"

**Author's Note:**

> SUPER SHORT SMH
> 
> but yeah that's a small hc of mine for kita! while he's not one to smile very much, i'd like to imagine that he does smile in the most threatening way to get his teammates whipped into shape ^^ (as if him simply talking didn't do that so well already HDHFJDHKGH)
> 
> hope yall enjoyed <3!!!
> 
> Edit: it's currently 12am but i'm getting pumped up for p2. it'll be on a seperate work since i think it deserves its own thing.  
> i'll hopefully work on it in the later hours ( . 3 .)
> 
> Edit 2: [0714] I'm thinking about the second part to this and I'm really torn if it should be a chapter or its own work......hm......


End file.
